One in a Million
by Judo Chick
Summary: It was a one in a million shot the bullet hit her while she was turned it hit the smalluncovered space in her armpit.
1. Chapter 1

I was one of those mornings when getting out of bed was exceedingly difficult. Rain poured down the window of Don's apartment and there was a distant clap of thunder in the distance. It was also hard because Don was curled up in bed with Liz; her naked body nestled against him. The alarm went off like every other morning, Don normally loved going to work but today he had the urge to play hooky. He moaned and rolled over and switched the incessant ringing off. Liz was already out of bed getting dressed; she never missed work it was one of the reasons she and Don got along so well. After Don didn't join her in getting ready Liz Warner turned around and lay down on the bed placing her head on Don's chest. "Are you coming?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Or are you still tired from last night?"

"I think we should stay home today," Don said caressing Liz's tan skin, "Call in sick?"

"We work in the FBI I think they'll figure it out Don," Liz said getting out of bed getting her gun and badge off the bedside table. "Alright, get up. I feel like today is the day we have a breakthrough in the arms case." Don rolled his eyes as Liz dragged him out of bed. She knew how much Don hated rainy days and how, if he let them, they would send him into a whole day of depression. Liz decided that today was not going to be one of those days.

They headed to work in separate cars like always so as not to arouse any suspicions. Don always arrived first, Liz usually stopped along the way to get a cup of coffee and a muffin She came into the office looking like always while everyone else was sopping wet. No one looked more dishevelled than Charlie who rushed into the office carrying many large rolls of paper. "I have it!" he exclaimed in the EUREKA! type moment. Before anyone could even ask what it was that Charlie had he started into the explanation. "By cross reverencing the movement of guns through the city I was able to extrapolated the three areas that had the highest probability to be points of entry for the weapons. If I had to pick one it would be this point on the coast, there is an abandon harbour."

"Okay, great job Charlie. David call SWAT and have them meet us there, everyone else suit up."

It was still coming down hard when Don and his team rolled into the parking lot. It looked totally vacant except for a single light on in an old warehouse. It would have gone completely unnoticed if it weren't for the rain. Don signalled for everyone to surround the building; there was something in the air that made everyone extra nervous when going in. There was a lot of gunfire against the smugglers, Don took a bullet in his vest, and the guns firing at them were superior because he could feel a bit of blood under his vest. When it was all over and the dust had settled there wasn't a smuggler left breathing a common occurrence when dealing with terrorists. Don looked around the room checking on everyone when his eye caught a sight that made his stomach turn; David knelling down beside Liz. "Call a bus!" Don shouted running over he almost slid across the floor when he stopped at his girlfriend's body. "Liz!" It was a one in a million shot; the bullet hit her while she was turned it hit the small-uncovered space in her armpit. Liz's eyes were still open however there was a little glint of panic in her eye she was looking to Don for comfort. "Okay let's sit her up." Don slipped in behind Liz as David helped her sit up, at this point he didn't care about the secrecy of their relationship he just wanted to hold her and make sure she was safe. "I gotcha."


	2. Chapter 2

"Liz? Stay with me," Don said as he felt Liz slump a little more as David attempted to keep pressure on the entry wound. Don could feel his heart racing in his chest while he silently prayed Liz would be okay.

The paramedics were on the scene shortly after Liz began to have trouble breathing. Don was pushed out of the way when they began their work within a minute the bus had taken off and Don was left with a stinging pain in his chest. He tore his shirt off and struggled with his bulletproof vest. David, noticing his friend's struggle, slowly he removed it while trying to help Don relax. "She'll be okay," David offered as he and Don got into the car. "Here," David said offering Don a sterile gauss pad to control the bleeding. "I think you are going to need some stitches." David had never seen Don this cut off from reality and decided not to push him, he allowed him his quiet as they drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital Don walked like a ghost to the ER front desk and asked, "Liz Warner?"

"She's in surgery," the nurse replied looking at Don's bare and bleeding chest. "Sir why don't you come with me and I'll get you fixed up?"

"I'm fine," Don replied looking around nervously.

"I know you are dear but I'd still like to take a look," the nurse led Don to a wheel chair without giving him time to protest. "What is your name dear?"

"Don Eppes."

"Miss Warner is a friend of yours?" the nurse asked while taking Don's blood pressure.

"We work together," Don said while looking around, he noticed that David was out of ear shot talking to someone from LAPD. "She's my girlfriend." Don had always thought 'girlfriend' sounded so high school and did his best not to refer to Liz as such, but in the moment he really didn't care. That was what she was; she was his girlfriend and she had been shot.

"Ah," the nurse replied knowing that Don was hurting from more than the small cut on his chest. "This may sting a little," she said while giving Don a shot of local anaesthetic. Don didn't even flinch. "When I'm done I will go and get an update if you promise to stay in bed. Will you do that for me?" Don nodded. "Good." The nurse finished up, David brought Don a clean shirt and sat with him while they waited for an update on Liz.

"You know this is not your fault right?" David said knowing that Don always blamed himself when things went wrong.

"She wanted a puppy."

"Pardon?" David asked thinking that Don had begun to ramble.

"She wants a puppy. She's been talking about it for weeks. She said once she got settled she wanted to get a dog; either a Labrador puppy or a retired greyhound," Don smiled as he recalled. "We were going to go to the pound last night to look but worked so late that we just went to dinner instead. She doesn't get excited much but man, when she does, she was excited about the puppy."

David placed his hand on Don's shoulder. "She is going to be alright. She's stubborn." David knew that Don and Liz had been dating for a while but this was the first time he had talked openly about it. "What was she going to name the dog?" David felt that it was best to get Don's mind away from the present situation.

Don laughed, "Kevlar. Ironic, huh?"

"She's a funny…" David stopped talking when a doctor came towards them with a purposeful walk. "Liz Warner?" he asked.

"I'm Agent Sinclair, this is Agent Eppes," David introduced knowing Don was too nervous to speak. "How is she?"

"The bullet entered the chest cavity and punctured Agent Warner's lung which collapsed causing pneumothorax." As the doctor spoke Don felt like he was going to be sick. "We've repaired the damage and placed a tube with a one way valve in her chest to remove the air left in the plural cavity. She did well but we are going to keep her condition at critical at least until she regains consciousness."

"Can I see her?" Don didn't mess around, he didn't use the word 'we' as he would do if it were any of his other coworkers, he wanted to see Liz.

"Follow me."

Her lips were blue. It was the first thing Don noticed when he walked up to Liz. She had a dark skin tone and to see her lips blue and her face pale worried Don. Don pulled up a chair to her bedside and took a seat he took her hand in his. "Hey Liz," he said brushing a few hairs out of her face. "I'm sorry. I should have had your back. That was our deal and I broke it." Don knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help it. "Well I've got your back now. I'm not leaving." Don leaned in and set his head down next to Liz's and fell asleep.

Don awoke to a squeeze of his hand. He lifted his head slowly to see Liz's eyes slightly open. "Hey," he said with a smile. "There you are." Don pulled his chair closer and caressed her cheek. "How are you?"

Liz tried to talk but couldn't.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't talk." Don adjusted the blankets around Liz. "You've got a tube in your chest keeping your lung from collapsing," he explained. "I was…I…" Don couldn't get the words out, a single tear slid down his face. "I was worried I was going to loose you." Liz forced a smile and gave Don's hand a little squeeze, giving him the non-verbal communication that she was all right, to which he squeezed back. Don noticed Liz's eyes beginning to flutter and witnessed her struggle to stay awake. "Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."

There was no persuading Don to move from Liz's side. Both David and Megan tried, and then Allan and Charlie, he would not budge. The second time Liz opened her eyes there was more of an urgency to it. She woke up coughing and gasping, struggling for breath. This sent Don into a panic as he was pushed aside as Liz was taken out of the room. The emotional trauma became too much, he sat on the ground leaned up against the wall and let the tears flow.


End file.
